


Right in Two

by phillihp



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "Sir", Aizawa is dominant, Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gaslighting, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Maybe more idk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is submissive, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Manipulation, Slow Burn, Spanking, Using Underwear As A Gag, Vaginal Fingering, cat girl fetish, erotic humiliation, kinks include, sorry for being a tease, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillihp/pseuds/phillihp
Summary: (Contains original characters)“Are you trying to piss me off?”  His rich, low voice took a tone she was unfamiliar with.  It piqued a curiosity within her that she felt just bold enough to explore.“Of course not!”  She couldn’t fight the broad smile cracking her expression as her next words fell from her lips without a second thought,” I know that you’re getting a bit ornery in your old age, but-“Oh, what a poor choice of words.Enjoy my sinful attempt to get over my crush on a fictional man haha
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. Puzzled and amused

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind, I haven't written a fanfic in about,,, eight years? Maybe nine? Anyways, this is going to be somewhat slow burn. Later chapters will have heavy kinks, which this chapter greatly eludes to. If you have any notes, feel free to leave them below. The story doesn't have a concrete storyline yet, so we'll see where it goes.
> 
> Although I wrote this with an original character in mind, I still skimped on lots of the descriptive factors so far to appeal to the availability of this as a reader insert fic. I'm including a photo of my oc's hero form at the end, so avoid that if you want to maintain some sort of headcanon about her.

Glimmering rays of sun shone through the windows of the empty classroom benevolently, dust motes danced in the light without care. Morella watched the dust waltz with one another until her mind drifted far from the confines of the essays awaiting their marks upon her desk.  
  
Daydreaming has long been a distractive habit of hers, and never has it pertained to any matters of realism. Her pen slipped between her pillowy lips as she nibbled the end gently, mind drifting to her most recent sordid fantasy.  
  
Though fraternizing with coworkers is strictly taboo, she couldn’t help but entertain the thought of Mr. Aizawa’s firm stare softening upon her trembling features as she kneels before him. Only in her dreams would he press a boot clad foot to her chest and knock her back on her ass, kicking apart her legs to get a good look at her sodden panties scantily concealing her arousal.  
  
Oh, what a pleasant daydream.  
  
He might chuckle grimly at how pathetic she looked; how desperate she is for his touch in any way he saw fit to give it. He might press the toe of his boot to her crotch and press oh so softly, and she might exhale a breath that she wasn’t even aware she was holding at the subtlest sign of gratification he was willing to offer.  
  
Standing over her, looming with a dominant presence whose only intent was to watch her squirm pathetically…  
  
Oh, but these are only pipe dreams. In truth, Morella had known Mr. Aizawa to be kindhearted in his own way. Certainly not the dominant sex craven animal in her wettest fantasies.  
  
They’d only known each other about a year and a half now and managed to exchange polite conversation in the teacher’s lounge or meetings, but he still yet remembered her quiet lamentations about the teacher’s lounge running out of jasmine tea. He wouldn’t admit to it if asked, but she knew it was him that replenished the stock after seeing her lower lip droop ever so at having to settle for ginseng. After all, he was the only person to see her momentary sadness.  
  
Ever since then, the lounge has remained mysteriously stocked with her favorite drink without a word exchanged between the two.  
  
She felt in her heart that he couldn’t be the dominant person that lives in her daydreams, but still,,, That icy gaze that she swore raked over her form in the halls tells a different story.  
  
She often wonders if he pines for her in the same way, or at least in a softer, more genteel manner.  
  
Morella’s manicured finger absentmindedly fidgeted with her pen, sighing malcontentedly at the prospect of skimming over more history essays. The job of a general education teacher at UA isn’t nearly as interesting as someone overseeing the hero courses, but it had its perks.  
  
In no time at all the sun had begun to lay its weary head to rest over the treetops. Morella’s brunette hair cascaded over the back of her comfortable desk chair as she leaned back in contemplation, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.  
  
This isn’t how she’d envisioned her life at this point. Hell, she’s only twenty-two and possesses an exceptional quirk. She could be laboring away at an agency pursuing an exciting, jet setting life as a pro hero. But no, she set herself up with a profession with a bit more security and the promise of tenure in the future.  
  
Flicking her mildly chewed pen across the room in a half-baked attempt to alleviate some of her boredom, and perhaps just a hint of impulsiveness in the act, she decided this was enough grading for the time being. A small break, then perhaps she could gather her thoughts and trudge through the rest of the papers.  
  
The walk to the teacher’s lounge was gravely silent. After hours, the halls of UA were almost ghostly. The only sound to accompany her trek was the rhythmic clicking of her soles on the tiled floors echoing softly throughout the empty corridors.  
  
She’d assumed that all the other teachers had retired to the student dorms for the day, but lo and behold the object of her lust reclining quietly on the staff lounge sofa. Aizawa spared her a side long glance long enough to address her curtly by her hero alias, “Zadkiel.” Before his attentions went back to his task at hand.  
  
The book he held had a blank cover, it made Morella ever so curious about its contents. Could she just ask, would he even give her a satisfactory answer if she did? Hm.  
  
“Mr. Aizawa.” She hummed softly, taking a moment to silently revel in the way his brows furrowed ever so at the way she’d addressed him. He’d asked her to call him Eraser Head in the past as calling him Mr. Aizawa made him feel old, considering he’s only eight years her senior. Of course, eight years is a large difference, no matter his opposition to the concept.  
  
Oh, but her teasing only became that much sweeter when his stern gaze flicked up to her face again and caught a glimpse of the charming smile playing on her lips.  
  
She pretended she couldn’t feel his gaze boring into her back as she rummaged on a shelf for the jasmine tea. That is, until the box was snatched unexpectedly from her grubby hands.  
  
Morella emitted a whist of a gasp, snapping her face to Aizawa’s direction. His smug smirk and capture weapon still floating about his shoulders provided all the context clues she needed.  
  
“Why?” She huffed petulantly, though she knew perfectly well why.  
  
The jasmine tea sat comfortably in his large hand as he leaned back to rest against the sofa cushions. God, even the way he sits exudes an air of over whelming confidence. He could feed her daydreams with merely reclining with his legs parted. Oh, wouldn’t it be so nice to crawl between his legs and rest her cheek against his muscular thigh? Mmm, wouldn’t it be so delicious to drag her teeth over the toned flesh there?  
  
“Eraser Head.” He stated firmly, awaiting her response to follow suit in his instruction.  
  
She could see the evident satisfaction he was getting from her pathetic expression, all because he had the upper hand. Unfortunately, she’s always been one to test boundaries.  
  
“Mr. Aizawa,” she began with a tone like honey, hoping to soften his temperament by playing into his ego while still maintaining her teasing stance. Her hands clasped meekly in front of her form and she gazed at him from beneath half lidded eye lids, “Please may I have the tea?”  
  
His displeased grunt caused a shiver to trail down her spine at a snail’s pace. She almost regretted her gentle needling when he closed his book and set it on the empty cushion next to him, giving her his full attention with that cold, hard stare.  
  
“Are you trying to piss me off?” His rich, low voice took a tone she was unfamiliar with. It piqued a curiosity within her that she felt just bold enough to explore.  
  
“Of course not!” She couldn’t fight the broad smile cracking her expression as her next words fell from her lips without a second thought,” I know that you’re getting a bit ornery in your old age, but-“  
  
Oh, what a poor choice of words.

Before she could even begin to regret her taunt, his capture weapon had seized and drawn her body to him so quickly the air left her lungs. It took all her grace to not fall into his lap, clumsily regaining her composure to catch her balance a few steps in front of where he sat. Mind you, a much greater feat than one might think with her arms squeezed into her sides as they were.  
  
All his attentions were on her now as he leaned forward menacingly. Aizawa’s grip tightened on his scarf, forcibly bending her at the waist until they were eye level to one another. They were so close she could feel his breath beating upon her now rose dusted cheeks.  
  
Any boldness she’d mustered to tease him before had suddenly diminished. Her thighs pressed together as her legs trembled ever so at the abrupt shift in their delicate balance of control. It was almost as if he knew she wanted to be punished.  
  
“You think I’m old?” Aizawa’s words were almost lost on her overwhelmed senses, she was fixated far too much on the dark expression that had overtaken his lovely face. Her dark eyes drifted down to his unshaved chin. Oh, how nice that bristly scratch would feel against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs,,  
  
Not entertained by her distracted gaze, his binds took hold of her throat and tightened just enough to make her head light. Another sharp tug by his hands and her face was mere inches from his.  
  
“Answer me.” His words seethed through his teeth like an animalistic growl. The intimidation was enough to prick tears at the edges of her eyes, though not entirely out of fear.   
  
Her body didn’t know how to react to his pressures. Her heart beat like a racing rabbit’s, skin hot and heavy and red with anticipation. His binds were tight against her tingling skin, senses heightened at the strange escalation of their situation.  
  
“No, sir.” She whimpered, the words more akin to a moan than intended. She’d regretted allowing them to pass her lips instantaneously, but it was too late. Her brows knit together like she was trying to decide whether this situation were one made in heaven or hell.  
  
Her response visibly took him aback. His eyes widened ever so, breath hitching in his throat. If Morella didn’t know any better, she’d almost dare to say that she saw a light blush dust his fair cheeks.  
  
His grasp on her form loosened and she immediately melted onto the floor before his feet, all wide eyes and mouth agape. His dark eyes took in her pathetic form, a blushing heap of frazzled hair. The tears lightly filling her eyes made her look beautiful, like he could break her with even the slightest touch.  
  
As if suddenly aware of their situation, he cleared his throat as he abruptly stood from his seat. The box of tea was tossed into her lap carelessly, and without another word he was gone. The door to the teacher’s lounge clicked shut, and all traces of his presence had vanished.  
  
But oh, her skin still thrummed from the memory of his binds and her heart still raced.  
  
A pressure relieved itself from her heavy shoulders and she slumped over as her tears spilled onto her hot cheeks, lower lip hanging woefully in shock. Her panties were sodden and her core ached at the missed opportunity.  
  
Perhaps he could be the dominant, sex driven animal she craved with the right motivation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the oc pictured doesn't have a nose, it was just a style choice lol  
> I promise she has a nose


	2. Baffled and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa has been avoiding Morella ever since the incident in the lounge. She prepares herself to take charge of the situation when she goes to confront him about his evasive behavior, but the situation quickly falls out of her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter you’ll learn my character’s full name. Don’t crucify me on it, she’s only half Japanese in her maternal lineage lol

It had been at least two weeks before Morella was able to be alone with Aizawa again. He’d purposefully been avoiding her and not even having the tact to make it less obvious. God, he's pissing on her without even having the decency to call it rain.

Each time they met gazes from opposite ends of the school corridors, he’d turn on his heel and walk the other way. He even did this when she was passing his classroom right before his class period was meant to start, no doubt making himself late for his own lecture.

Of course, that 1-A class rep Tenya Iida made sure they didn’t miss him. Morella could hear his voice clearly into the hall calling to his fellow students to take their seats and revise the materials they were given the day before. That kid really is as strait laced as she’d observed from the sports festival.

In any case, his pitiful attitude was beginning to upset her. Did he regret what happened in the lounge that badly? Or does he just regret that it happened with her? Is she really that poor of a choice for him?

All these thoughts replaying through her mind during idle moments replaced her happy daydreams and took a toll on her usually chipper teaching style. Not much gets past UA students, her classes noticed her strange behavior and asked if everything was alright.

“Of course! I’m just a little tired.” She issued them a false grin to ease their minds. Luckily, they took it for face value and went about their days. But really, what else are they supposed to do to help her? She makes it a point to maintain strictly professional relationships with her students, what she’s willing to tell them is as far as that avenue will go.

Against her better judgement, she ended class a few minutes early and excused herself while her students began packing away their things. She would get answers from that man, about whether she should even be entertaining the idea of him as a sexual figure or not. Morella would need to be tactful, though. Being too brash may scare him off for good.

She would have to pique his interest, lure him into a well baited trap.

The small framed woman stood patiently outside his classroom door as his students filed out at the end of their class period.

“Ms. Edinburgh!” Young Izuku Midoriya addressed her in surprise, letting his classmates leave him behind as they began their walk back to their dorms. “What are you doing here?”

Morella smiled a kind, closed eye grin before trying to discreetly elude the question, “Midoriya, you’re growing like a weed, aren’t you?”

Which by all means was true. The first time they’d met prior to the sports festival he was at least a few inches shorter and much leaner. He now stood to her height, perhaps even a hair taller, and looked as if he could snap her spine in half with one hand.

Young Izuku laughed abashedly at her comment, averting his gaze from her as he did so.

Good. Now that she’s flattered him, she can put him at ease and send him on his way without any more questions, “I just need to speak with Eraser Head, go ahead and meet up with your classmates.”

He looked as if he were going to ask another question but thought better of it and nodded silently. Perhaps he realized the propriety of asking about a woman’s business with a man, or a discussion between teachers?

As Midoriya jogged lightly to catch up with his classmates, Morella stood quietly outside the classroom and watched the young man’s back until he was out of her line of sight. She hoped her strange behavior wouldn’t weigh on people’s minds for any extended period after today, she just needed to maintain a level of composure for this meeting. 

Aizawa can’t get the upper hand this time. She won’t let him.

It appeared he’d already heard her voice from outside the classroom as he attempted to push past her without even sparing a glance. Oh really, Aizawa? Being so petty is unbecoming of you.

Morella stopped him with a gentle hand pressed to the center of his chest, flattening the baggy space in his jumpsuit. Her touch wasn’t firm in pressure but just hard enough to let him know she won’t let him evade her this time. Morella was only momentarily distracted by the surprising firmness of his chest. Oh, what toned treasure lies beneath this jumpsuit?

He took offense to this, she knew it not from his face or speech, but from his posture and aura. His usually slumped shoulders visibly straightened at her touch, allowing him to stand at his full height and tower over her. Ah yes, the intimidation game again. well, not this time Aizawa.

“You’re avoiding me like a silly school crush.” Morella huffed, searching his face for any reaction. In truth, there was no way for her to intimidate him and she knew this. He stood a head taller than her and could easily stomp her into dust if he wanted to, there was no way for her to get what she desires through means of fear. Fully aware, she meant to explore a different avenue to get answers from him. He wants to be petty? She could follow suit.

His expression was blank, not even his bloodshot eyes betrayed him as he stared forward into the hall. “So, you came to confront me about it?” His tone was as unamused as ever, though still held a hint of mockery. He meant to demean her for feeling affronted about his behavior. 

Her offense to his taunt was written all over her expression. God, he knows just how to piss someone off, doesn’t he? Her hand on his chest pressed lightly again to guide him back into the room for a bit more privacy, but he didn’t bend to her whims. He remained steadfast. Really? No amount of forcefulness works on him?

Her efforts only rewarded her a narrow sideways glance, a warning of what is to come if she continues to press the issue.

“Why are you acting like this? You’ve always been so kind to me.” Any idea of taking control of their balance of power had diminished, Aizawa’s iron will was something to be reckoned with. His gaze left her again and he began to move like he was going to leave her hanging on her word, until she tried again to gain his attention in a dejected tone, “Eraser Head.”

He paused, awaiting what she had to say, as he had nothing.

“If what happened in the lounge has made you feel differently about me,” She began, eyes diverted to the floor as her face began to redden with embarrassment at baring herself to him, “Please know, I,,, I didn’t mean anything inappropriate by it.”

The pause in her words was only to reroute the trajectory of her speech. She wanted to tell him she loved what he did, that she wished he would bind her into a helpless moaning heap with her cheek pressed against the floor by his heavy foot against her head. But no, that would be far too forward. Her cowardice got the better of her.

At least she gained his full attention, though. She saw his feet turn fully towards her as she gazed at the floor before she noticed his soul penetrating stare. Her eyes lifted oh so slowly to meet his, becoming increasingly aware of their closeness and how she’d inadvertently trapped herself against the doorframe when trying to corner him. His shoulders slumped slightly again, but his actions were calculated. He relaxed his shoulders not to put anyone at ease, but to make her feel smaller under his looming figure leaning into what little personal space she had left. Judging by the fearful expression on her face, it was working.

“So, you didn’t like it when I bound you in my capture weapon?” His tone was testing, dark eyes boring into her features to take in her tension. 

Morella had to think for a moment about whether to answer truthfully or not. Think,,, What made him want to tease her before? Gentle needling, right? “…No.”

He drew closer to her now, one of his hands leaving his pocket to rest his forearm over her head on the door frame. She wasn’t sure if he could possibly make her feel any smaller, what with her back pressed flush against the wooden frame. In this vulnerable position, she could only gaze at his pale lips and hope for mercy. She felt like a cornered mouse, helpless to the carnivorous snake about to devour her.

“You didn’t look at me like a deer caught by a huntsman when I pulled you around like you were nothing?” Oh, he knew just how to get her legs trembling. Underneath his scrutiny, he knew she’d crack. He could see the short rise and fall of her chest and her brows were knit together like she was in pain, the same exact way she’d looked when he’d turned her into a blushing mess before. She would break, she makes it too easy, it was just a matter of when.

“No…” Her voice cracked, a quiet whimper as her palms pressed flat against the door frame for support. There was no way to reverse their roles, she’s trapped. Pettiness didn't work, nothing works. Though, the tension was definitely something that piqued her arousal. She loved the way his hot breath felt against her flushed cheeks. His body heat pulsated from his form and onto hers, even through their clothes. Did he want this just as badly as she did?

She was nearly at her breaking point, he could tell. Just one more press should do it.

His free hand snaked its way around her throat, pressing oh so softly. He didn’t restrict her airflow, only applied enough pressure to make a point.

His voice was now a gravelly whisper, lips inches from hers. He stared expectantly at her parted lips, noses nearly touching. She looked so powerless under his grasp, it made something lewd stir up in his stomach. The thought that this memory would be something he would revisit as he pumped his hard cock in his hand tonight ever present in his mind.

“You didn’t love it when I choked you? I saw you cry when I stopped.”

She took an involuntary sharp inhale at his words, humiliated at his teasing words. She tried to twist her head so she didn’t have to see his face, even screwing her eyes shut at the accusation. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes, unbelievably embarrassed to have put herself into this sort of situation again. But, well… It’s not like she didn’t relish in this sort of attention. It is what she wanted, so why did it make her feel so low? Is it that she was feeding him the exact reactions he wanted? Or was it simply the over stimulation? The fact that their acquaintanceship had gone from zero to one hundred from the events of just one afternoon had her spinning. 

“I didn’t cry.” As soon as the words left her plush lips, she’d sealed her fate.

His firm hand around her throat grasped hard now, forcefully twisting her face to look up at his grim expression. There were no words, nothing shared but her blown out eyes darting over his scrutinizing gaze and lips parted in shock. She couldn’t fight him, or just didn’t want to. His frown was deep as he took a good long time look over her face, studying her for weakness, until her tears finally spilled and trailed down her hot cheeks.

“Hm.” He grunted in affirmation. When he released her he immediately pulled his body from hers, leaving her a wide eyed mess desperately trying to support her own body weight against the door frame like a novice ice skater. She felt like a shell of a person without him to support her, a scarecrow without a mast to act as its spine.

God, she looked so helpless. His hands twitched as he mulled over the idea of further degradation, but she seemed like she’d had enough for now. A fanciful activity for another time, then.

He fully stepped out into the hallway before he taunted her once more, “Who’s acting like a silly school crush now?”

His footsteps tacked down the hall, each echo haunting her core. Without his scrutiny, she slowly slid down the door frame until she was seated on the floor, her head dragging along the wood defeatedly.

What the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna comment on where you think the story should progress from here, go ahead! I might incorporate the idea into the story.  
> Be warned, though, this story isn't going to be for the light of heart if the last two chapters haven't warned you of that!


	3. Bless Them With Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are quickly escalating between Aizawa and Morella. They aren't even on a first name basis, but this is how they choose to confide in one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've established some of their more basic kinks, let's try to explore a bit deeper.  
> In my opinion, some of these kinks are still pretty vanilla, though. We’ll move on to smuttier subjects, I promise.  
> Their relationship is going to have some unhealthy manipulations/gaslighting in the beginning, so be warned.  
> Eventually they’ll have something healthy, but not at first.
> 
> Also! There will be heavy mentions to her clothing so I included the reference photo at the bottom again. Avoid it if you want to keep your personal head canon.

To say that Aizawa’s behavior was baffling was an understatement. Of course, she could gleam the sexual undertones from his overtly obvious erotic humiliation kink, but how could she guide this in a more favorable direction? Was there even a way to sway him? It seemed as if it always had to be his way or not at all. No wonder when she’d asked some of the staff nonchalantly about his romantic history no one could think of any partners he may have had.

The sexual adeptness of his taunting at least alluded to the fact that he had some experience, so that ruled out the notion of him simply not seeking sexual gratification from others in the past. Either he’s extremely good at keeping his personal life from coworkers, or his past has been littered with one-night flings that lacked in any emotional depth. Whatever is the case, she needs to find some way to get things moving towards actual physical gratification.

Much like most afternoons, Morella sat in an empty classroom reviewing classwork and arranging teaching materials for the coming days. And much like most days, she can’t stop her mind from drifting towards Aizawa. His coarse hand around her throat had become a memory often revisited since that afternoon in his classroom, it never failed to make her cunt feel needy for his attentions.

Her doll-like hand trailed up her chest to rest on her throat, a pale comparison of his touch. She knew that she had to convince him to serve her interests as well as his, lest she be haunted by the ghost of their needs forever.

Eyes the shade of northern meadow growing blackberries trailed about the quiet room and tried to crane her neck to check the hall for people. Most everyone should have left the building by then; she should be safe…

Her body relaxed back into her chair, sweeping her hands beneath the bulk of her hair and draping it behind the chair. This allowed her neck to be completely unobstructed. Delicate fingers massaged the sensitive skin there. She was attempting to mirror Aizawa’s grasp, his method was a bit more domineering than she was capable, but it would have to do. 

With a silent huff, she unbuckled the fastens on her armored breastplate before discarding it on her desk. It clattered a bit more noisily than intended, hopefully no one is around to hear. Moreover, hopefully no one will catch what she plans to do.

She continued her ministrations, kneading her aching breast as she clenched a tight fist around her neck. Her hand around her throat snapped up just below her jaw, just as he had, and restricted her blood flow just enough. Morella’s eyes fluttered shut in concentration, as did her lower lip snag between her teeth.

Trembling fingers caressed her soft stomach and continued down, tantalizing her senses until she almost reached her hot cunt-

“This is how you spend your free time?”

Panic and shame wracked her body in an instant, her hands flying away from her body to save face as her head whipped around to see who she’d been caught by.

“Mr. Aizawa.” She sighed in relief, though with a moment’s thought she was unsure if it were truly any better that he had seen her in such a vulnerable state. Though they were in the midst of a taboo relationship, he hasn’t been especially kind to her lately. This could just be fodder to his fire.

He leaned casually against the door frame, arms crossed as his blood shot gaze raked over her defenseless form. He could let her name choice for him slide just this once, but only for the fact that they both knew in this moment she might as well be a dead woman walking.

He didn’t move from his perch. God, why did he have to look at her like that? She felt like he could eat her alive, spit her out and have her beg for him to do it once more. Was that what he wanted? Fuck, that’s what she wanted.

“What are you thinking about?” His words were impossibly nonchalant. They weren’t even on a first name basis and yet he felt comfortable asking about her sexual fantasies. Smart ass, as if he couldn’t infer just from the manner she’d been holding herself that he is the object of her lust, as always.

Utterly embarrassed, she began reaching for her breast plate to straighten out her appearance. Just as he’d done with the jasmine tea, her breast plate was snatched up by his capture weapon before she had the composure to fight back. It dangled loosely from his fingers, his scarf floating freely about his shoulders before settling back into place.

“Answer me.” Aizawa’s words were monotone, but his demand remained assertive. Even with about twelve feet between them she felt trapped by his eyes alone. 

Without thinking, her body turned in her chair to face him as she admitted abashedly, “You.”

“Me?” For the first time in what felt like ages he smiled at her, the playful lilt in his teasing voice putting her at ease if only for a moment. Her breast plate swung lightly in his hand mischievously as he readjusted his body weight, propping himself up against the door frame by his forearm much like he’d done the last time they’d seen one another.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t stopped you?” His words remained bemused, but his smile was none so benevolent. It held the same impish undertones his eyes did.

Morella found this new attitude quite alluring, though. He wasn’t trying to humiliate her, instead feeding into her whims. What’s brought about this change of heart?

“I,,, I suppose I would have-“

“No,” He cut her short, dark eyes scraping down her form from behind his black tresses, “Show me.”

“Oh.” And the familiar embarrassed blush stained her freckled cheeks. So, this is how he meant to demean her today? Although, she had been toying with the idea of voyeurism in theory. This could be fun.

Their eyes remained locked with one another as she slowly resumed her ministrations, constantly gauging his expression for approval. Her frail hands slowly, oh so slowly, found her throat and breast, kneading each tentatively. Between her thumb and forefinger, she clamped down on her pert nipple through her shirt, pulling gently. 

Aizawa stood there like a cat, unblinking, unmoving, expressionless.

The dark-haired woman took his silence that he was unimpressed and pressed on. She drew her legs up until her feet rested in the seat of the chair, bent at the knees to give him full view of her clothed wanton pussy. Everywhere she touched herself felt hot beneath his watchful eye. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned her shirt to try to alleviate this issue, allowing the cold air to grace her naked tits.

His eyes narrowed upon her at this. Before, her pitiful face desperate for his touch was enough to feed his imagination. At night in his solitude, he shot loads of hot cum into his hand thinking of what her plush lips would look like wrapped around his swollen cock, begging for air as he fucked her throat mercilessly. He would imagine running his calloused fingers through her thick hair while he shoved his dick deep in her throat, telling her how she’s _such a good girl, swallow my cock_ until he filled her bruised throat with his load. Oh, wouldn’t that be nice?

Still yet, he remained still. He wanted to see how desperate she was first.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter shut again when she started trailing her shaking fingers to her pussy, gripping her own throat like she’d imagined he would.

“Look at me.” His command came out as a surprising rasp, like his mouth was dry. His pulse had picked up ever so as he watched her, and his half hard cock throbbed. Eraser Head’s black jumpsuit hid his arousal well, Morella couldn’t even see the outline of his girth from where she sat. She did, however, infer his interest from the grate in his voice. Oh, who’s pining for who now, Aizawa?

Though she felt a sudden wave of smugness about finally, _finally_ having the upper hand, she obeyed him nonetheless. Her soft lips parted with a delicate sigh as her fingers leisurely rubbed her pussy through her pants. All the while, her eyes never left his.

Although she did as he'd asked, Aizawa didn't like that pompous look she had in her eye. Even as her brows furrowed together when she rubbed her hot cunt more fervently, he could see it. She thinks he'd relinquished any control to her? Oh, she's sorely mistaken.

Finally he moved from his post, closing the door behind him as he creeped closer to where she sat. Morella paused her actions for a moment in anticipation of what may come. He could see her excitement, she always wears her emotions on her sleeve. He stopped a few paces in front of her with his hands in his pockets to conceal his own premeditations.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Eraser Head's voice was becoming increasingly stern. Morella had already made it evident that her bratty attitude was something he'd have to tame before he gave her any sort of gratification with that shit eating smile of hers. The dark-haired man's hands flexed in his pockets in contemplation; how she acted in the next few moments would determine the severity of her punishment.

"I didn't hear a ‘please’." Her retort was playful and flirtatious, but it was the wrong choice. The smug grin that had sprawled carelessly across her face was quickly extinguished with Aizawa's next actions.

His movements were swift, much too quick for her to register in this vulnerable state. He sat himself on the side of her desk, swiftly pulling her body over his knee by the back of her pants and her hair. The harshness of his jerk earned an involuntary yelp from the small woman. Her breastplate clattered to the floor, discarded and forgotten.

" _Shut up._ " His growl resounded in her ears as something inhuman, so aggressive it made her body stiffen. She'd walked on thin ice and thought _what the hell,_ might as well dance on it. What a terrible choice.

Now that she was bent over his knee, she could definitely infer what was to come next. Although, she didn't know he'd be so cruel about it.

Much like most hero costumes, hers was made from a tight but breathable material to avoid any restrictions of movement. As well, with her quirk the materials needed to be specially sourced to suit easy molecular deconfiguration/reconfiguration.

_**Morella Edinburgh** _

_Quirk: Particle Manipulation_

_She can break down the composition of objects into dust and reconfigure them as they were if she understands the original composition. This also extends to gathering dust/small particulates in any area to create surfaces/objects to use in battle. She has an abnormal bodily composition and can even turn herself into dust and back. Consequential to this, she does not have blood and instead produces a_ _chlorophyll-like substance. She must spend a great deal of time under light sources to photosynthesize. When she feeds, her hair floats into the air as if under water and drifts in the direction of the nearest or strongest light source, much like a sunflower!_

_Birthday: September 18_

_Height: 167.5 cm_

_Blood type: N/A_

_Likes: Jasmine tea with sweet cream_

The sound of ripping seams paired with her pants being pulled down just past her ass, exposing her thin panties for all of creation to see. Her hands braced themselves against the desk’s hard surface for what was to come, but this only pissed Aizawa off more. His capture weapon fluttered again, restraining her hands behind her back roughly. He wasn’t pulling any punches for her today, it seemed.

The room was silent as a tomb, the only noise her fearful gasps as his hands trailed about her naked body. He silently admired the curve of her back, the way her hips sculpted to her soft ass like a Venus statue. His rough thumb grazed down the length of her exposed spine, stopping just at the top of her ass. He’s just getting a feel for the materials he’d be working with. As well, he may have secretly been confirming any theories he’d had about her naked form. The curve of her hips and ass were exactly as her tight outfit would allude to, but the smooth, silky texture of her skin was pleasantly surprising.

If she wanted to she could implode her body to dust and escape his confines, but she didn’t. In truth, this is exactly like a fantasy she’d had of him. Except, in her daydreams it’d been in a nondescript bedroom after a date, but this would have to do.

Aizawa was perfectly aware of her abilities, which made him fully comfortable treating her in such a way. Each time he cornered her, humiliated her, used her, he comforted himself in the fact that if she didn’t want what he had to offer she could get away from him. But still, in this especially comprised position he had to give her a little bit of comfort.

He gently worked his fingers into the back of her hair, massaging the scalp there as he spoke reaffirming words,” If you want to stop, hold up two fingers.”

She thought his method of “safe word” strange, but supposed it did make sense. He had full view of her hands from this position, not her face. With this in mind, she playfully held up a thumbs up for confirmation.

His annoyed grunt was followed by a swift, harsh open palm slap to her round ass. Then another, and another, and another in quick succession to the bottoms of each cheek. She couldn’t see his face, but his frown deeply creased it as he grit his teeth with each strike. Each slap earned a whimper or yelp increasing in volume as tears began to storm in her eyes once again. She didn’t know he’d begin so harsh, no foreplay or anything, huh Aizawa?

Morella supposed it made sense, with his logical personality and the fact that she knew how to piss him off faster than most people. But _fuck_ this isn’t like she’s imagined it would be at all.

Another harsh slap to her ass, this time he grabbed a firm handful of her cheek after making initial contact and massaged it for just a moment before striking the exact same spot again. The sting of her reddened flesh earned him a pitiful hiss from her as she began to complain,”Couldn’t you be a little-“

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ” His hand that had remained laced into her hair smashed her cheek down into the hardwood, maintaining that pressure unyieldingly. His threatening tone made her shrink within herself, she had no idea his intimidation could express itself in this way. It was then she realized this wasn’t for her at all, this was to please himself and no one else.

He firmly grasped the crotch of her panties and began lifting them from her body until she let out a very soft, nearly inaudible sigh of relief when the frigid classroom air met her sodden pussy. He could feel the heat from her needy cunt pulsating in waves onto his hand, it brought just the smallest smile to his face to see her so desperate for his touch. Just out of tentative curiosity, he drew his hand back and gently _plapped_ it against her wet pussy. It seemed she had learned her lesson about being bold, as her only response was a stifled gasp.

Aizawa felt at least a little generous as he rewarded her good behavior with a bit of positive reinforcement, massaging her tender scalp with his fingertips in small, careful circles. She was taking all of this pretty well, in retrospect. He almost felt proud of how well she was doing, maybe she deserved a moment of rest? He didn’t want to break her just yet, he still needed to build her up just a bit more before he let her fall.

Without warning, he buried his middle and forefinger deep in her wet pussy all the way down to the knuckle. The way her cunt tightened around him and trembled at his touch made his cock twitch against her bare stomach. From the way Morella mewled wantonly against the hard surface he could tell she had her mouth completely agape. _God_ , he could just imagine how good it would feel to bottom out in her tight pussy, fucking her until she’s just a mess of trembling limbs. Just as quickly as his finger had entered her he retracted it, earning the smallest whimper of disappointment.

Aizawa didn’t fret, he had a devious plan already formulated for her. Gently, _oh so gently_ he swept the hair from her face. His hard cock twitched again when he took a long hard look at her disheveled face. Her cute lips were parted in a light pant, face red and wet from silent tears. Morella Edinburgh, a renown sidekick under the Endeavor agency during her university years, completely destroyed over just a little teasing. The sight brought a lewd grin to his pale lips.

“Be a good girl and clean my fingers.” His low voice drawled sweetly, bringing his sullied fingers to her mouth. He tapped his fingertips against her lips to urge her compliance, petting her hair and soothing her hot cheek with his thumb.

With a grateful sob she took his fingers into her mouth and suckled greedily, so happy to please him if it meant he would keep caressing her so sweetly. Another hot tear rolled lazily down her face, this time out of relief. He helped her clean them in her compromised position by fucking her mouth with his fingers slowly, gently. It made his chest swell with pride to see her fall apart over such a small act of kindness.  
That should be enough for now, he’s had his fill and wasn’t sure if she could take much more.

“ _You’re such a good girl,”_ he whispered to her as he unraveled her binds, kneading her shoulders and back as she went limp in his lap,” _you did so well._ ”

She pitifully reached for his hand, he allowed her to bring it to her cheek and nuzzle against it gratefully. He didn’t even make her cum and yet she’s _so_ thankful. Whenever Aizawa finally gets around to fucking her she’ll just be putty is his capable hands, he can already tell.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay  
> Things got pretty intense for a second there, huh?  
> Next chapter is going to be another slow build, let’s see where it takes us!


	4. Free will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morella gets impatient waiting for Aizawa to make another move, so she pays him a visit at his dorm room.  
> For reference, it's been a little over two weeks since the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get wild! Are you ready?  
> Watch as I oh so cleverly prepare you for incredibly lewd content by masking the beginning with poetic language ;P  
> Okay okay, I can't lie that they're also starting to become more emotionally invested in one another, as well. Is there really a way to repeatedly semi-fuck a person without getting attached?  
> And one more thing,,, This chapter has some stupid usage of quirks that really rely on the suspension of disbelief, so just kinda bear with me okay? I got the idea from a fever dream ahah
> 
> Are the chapters getting progressively longer? Yeah. Am I emotionally invested in this fake fuck to love story between these fictional characters? Also yeah.
> 
> Also I realized I was so caught up in being horny on main that I forgot to like,, describe Aizawa's basic appearance beyond the obvious? Rip me

Day reluctantly gave way to night as the stars eagerly greeted one another, paying no mind to the benevolent moon overhead. Cicadas sang their shrill nightly odes to summer giving way to fall. The change in wind to a light chill carrying through campus a pleasant reminder that the days to come would bring serotinal dust storms; these paired with the characteristic orange blazes of heat lightning always endow Morella with great surges of power.

It's these swells of energy that allowed her to easily implode not only her body, but also her casual clothes to dust and maintain her particulate form in a series of movement. This is precisely how it was so simple to get into Aizawa's room in the teacher dorm without anyone noticing. It was as painless as funneling herself through the crack underneath his door and reassembling her body once inside. Honestly, the trickiest part is remembering to reconfigure everything in the right order. More than once while she was still gaining a better understanding of her quirk has she accidentally materialized her clothing _inside_ her body.

Aizawa didn't notice her presence until the bed shifted under her weight, whipping around in his office chair only for annoyance to flare over all perceivable aspects of his body at the sight of her. He was in the midst of a great deal of clerical work, seamlessly dividing his concentration between multiple screens and devices at once. She rarely got the opportunity to see him in such a vulnerable state, devoid of his hero costume or supports he almost seemed,,, Well, on first glance he's at least three times as handsome, but his glower made him ten fold as intimidating. Morella knew she was crossing boundaries by letting herself in without any acknowledgment on his behalf. However, don't assume she came unprepared.

Before he got the chance to berate her or reach for his scarf, she piped up with a soothing, coaxing tone, " Before you lose your cool, listen for a minute?"

Aizawa, having been fully prepared to excise her from his sanctuary with verbal and/or physical abuse, paused for a moment. His demeanor didn't soften, the scar below his eye strained and thin from his expression only further exaggerating his displeasure. 

She persisted, sitting cross legged on his comfortable bed with her hands folded in her lap to express an air of openness and amenability. The position was none too ladylike in her thin dress.

"You've been working yourself into the dirt lately, did you think no one would notice?" Her concerned words earned another scornful look from him as he began to stand from his seat to escort her out. Of course he knows perfectly well that others have noticed the extent to his efforts that he puts forth both offering guidance to his students and still performing as a pro hero on the side, he doesn't need her woeful concerns for any affirmation of the fact. 

Her next words had him halting in mild curiosity. He took his seat once more, cautiously.

"I came tonight to offer some relief," Her head bowed as she averted her gaze to her lap in concentration to choose what she said carefully," I've been practicing rearranging my particulates to suit certain body augmentations that might interest you."

"Get to the point." He was getting more short with her by the second. Can't she see he has a great deal of responsibilities to attend to? Even so, he couldn't begin to feign disinterest in what she had to offer. His shoulders were doubled in stress, back bent to rest his elbows on his knees as he stared expectantly at the small woman. The evidence that he desperately needed something to take the edge off of his terrible mood was apparent in his posture alone, if his tired, dead eyes weren't obvious enough.

"You like cats, don't you?" She spoke hopefully, cupping her hands in the air on either side of her head to mimic cat ears. A wry smile perked up her lips, tilting her head ever so in eagerness.

Is she insinuating what he thinks she is?

"Does that extend to more..." She paused, the side of her lips upturning into a somewhat libertine smirk. Her eyes accurately framed her intent, slowly crawling on the mattress towards his chair," Intimate affairs?"

She _is_ insinuating exactly what he thought she is.

His strained back fell back into his chair with a well punctuated _pomf_ and a contemplative sigh. His strong arms rested against the arms of his chair, unconsciously flexing his fingers in thought. He still has a great deal of tasks he'd like to take care of before the night is up and it's already so late, should he waste his time playing along with her wanton schemes? Though... Would it truly be a waste? If he were to divulge in what she's implying, it would have to be worth the time put in. Decidedly, he swiped a stray hair elastic from his desk and held it between his teeth as his skillful hands leisurely swept his ravenette locks into a lazy updo.

Her interest in him wasn't veiled whatsoever, attentively watching his movements and expression lightening in admiration at his newly fully visible face. His darkly stubbled jawline and neck was... Lovely. He possessed such angular handsome features, she wondered if this unspoken arrangement they had was mutually exclusive. Morella couldn't possibly blame him if there were other people in his life that he'd divulge his sexual frustrations to, but Aizawa must know that he's the only person to rake their hands over her touch starved body. The way her lonely eyes beam at him every chance she gets, he _must_ know.

And truly, he does know. The eagerness she conveys to please his wishes is very telling of both her current availability and past experiences. Edinburgh acts more akin to a sexually curious teen than a young adult. It's that innocence that he finds endearing about her, the opportunity to mold her into exactly what he looks for in a partner without the personal aversions to his interests that more experienced people might have. All her fantasies? Only ideas she's gathered from varied media sources or fumbled experiences with boys in her school days. She's never been with anyone as experienced as Aizawa, and he prides himself in this.

"Show me, then." The words left his throat in a defeated sigh, unable to conceal his interest. He was already becoming more relaxed in demeanor with just the promise of relief and she hadn't even touched him yet. He may fancy himself to be in control of their arrangement, but he treasured her company just as much as she did his. There's no one else in his life he can do this with, there hasn't been for some time now. There hasn't been enough time to search and no one has surfaced that caught his attention like she has. In truth, there were things about her he couldn't help but to be enamored with. For one, the bow of her lips always seemed so soft. Hell, _she_ seemed so soft. With being such a hard worked man, possessing a lovely item that had an undeniable softness in his life has provided comfort he wasn't aware he craved. She wouldn't be made privy to this, though. She'd be far too cocky about the discovery, and he prefers her sheepish and docile.

Her eager smile felt contagious, but he fought the urge to return it. If he let her think he was too excited about this she would only find a way to patronize him. Though he'd come to terms with the fact that she just loved to press her luck at every possible opportunity, he could still at least try restrict her number of opportunities to act uncouth if only to spare her his annoyance.

Her giddiness to earn his praise was palpable as she focused her energy at the core of her being, drawing from her natural reserves to gather dust from unseen crevices of Aizawa's rather minimalist room with outstretched arms. Her fingers coaxed the particulates to her body through the air like golden wisps of light, encircling her form. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on mentally visualizing the augmentations she wished to add to her body. Such a skill is something she can only do during heat storms and can maintain it for only an hour at a time before depleting her energy reserves, assuming she'd filled her reserves to the brim upon commencement. Aizawa had better get his fill while she still has the stamina to do so.

Her frail hands cupped around her head in the same motion she'd done prior, shaping the golden mist gingerly from memory. It glowed about her dark tresses like a halo, sprinkling against her hair and providing her with an angelic aura. Next came the tail, of which she was more apt to do with the help of sight. One hand placed at the base of her spine formed the beginning of the tubular construct while with the other she formed an "ok" gesture with her fingers to shape the length of the tail. Once all was shaped to her liking, glowing with the brilliant, shimmering energy she'd endowed it with, her body tensed as she forced these new additions to her form to undertake new lifelike appearances. In a flash, they were fully functional cat appendages, brown twitching ears and flitting tail. Well, semi functional. The ears were mostly vestigial, unable to sense sound but moved about as a cat's would.

Aizawa stared quietly at the newly formed body augmentations, eyebrows raised ever so in interest. Cat girl porn had almost always been a comfort to him on sexually charged lonely nights as it was an obvious transition of his interest in cats in general. But this? Oh, this is something of a dream.

His fingers curled and uncurled on the arms of his chair, contemplating what he should do first. Should he indulge in long time fantasies, should he try something new that currently held his infatuation? The possibilities are endless.

"Do you like it?" Morella inquired meekly, readjusting herself to be perched on all fours and head tilted to the side ever so. Her tail flitted about slowly, swiping from side to side as her ears perked up in attention towards Aizawa. She tried her best to undergo the role of a cat as the look is only half the experience. 

"Yes." His voice was strained, as if he were holding himself back. In truth, the only thing he was holding back was his overflowing excitement. _What to do? What to do?_ Scenarios flowed through his mind at breakneck speed, too many choices to be instantaneously decisive. Admittedly, it seemed rather uncharacteristic for Aizawa to be indecisive. Was this really something that needed to be deliberated over so torturously?

Impatient for his touch, she stalked closer agonizingly slow until she reached the edge of the mattress. Her dark eyes remained poised on his unchanging profligate expression, chin tilted down so that her large eyes were the main focal point of her countenance. The dark eyed woman swiped her tongue over her lips in anticipation.  
“You can touch them.” Morella hoped her gentle assertion would finally earn her the affection she craved. Her head bowed low to demonstrate her subservience. He couldn’t help but to look upon her in a mixture of awe and gratitude.

God, he could just plow his cock into her mouth right now.

A melodious chime resounded from his phone, a quarter hourly reminder to straighten his posture that he activates whenever doing desk work. In this case, it served as a reminder that he’d initially intended this to be a quick affair. With this in mind, he stood from his chair and stretched his arms over his head languidly to prepare for what was to come.

“We need to make this quick.” Was the only warning he gave her before he gruffly took her chin in his hand, prying her mouth open easily to press his thumb over her soft pink tongue. She almost gagged at the suddenness of his action, confusion easily discernible from the lilt of her brows.   
His firm hand kept it’s crushing grip as he palmed his half hard cock through his pants, keeping her mouth open for his viewing pleasure.   
“ Same rules as before, hold up two fingers if it’s too much.” For just a moment Morella wondered why he wouldn’t just give her a safe word this time, then the realization hit her. There would be no way for him to hear it around the crushing pace of his cock.

Aizawa waited for her to show some form of affirmation of understanding before continuing. This came in the form of a shaky nod, as much as his tight grip would allow. She was much too excited to finally get to see what treasure he’s been hiding in his pants to think of anything else. Besides, it wasn’t very likely she’d beg for his mercy. Another thing he admired about her, she never told him to stop. Edinburgh was as malleable to his pressure as he was willing to express it.   
And with that semi nod, his last efforts of self restraint was done with. His waistband dipped with his fingers, hard cock bobbing after finally being freed from its confines. By all means, it was average in size, shape, and girth. There was a slight upward curve and he was circumcised, sitting in the midst of a patch of untrimmed black hair that trailed up to his stomach as far as she could tell from what his shirt still hid from her sight. It certainly looked like a comfortable fit, although she doubted she could manage fitting the whole of it in her mouth at once without strain. Still though, her mouth watered just at the sight of him. Aizawa could tell how excited she was, his thumb keeping her mouth open now coated in her saliva as she awaited what would surely come next.

All the while her mind assessed him, he was pumping his dick in his hand one last time before driving his cock in her waiting mouth without even removing his thumb. He wanted to feel his swollen cock fuck her hot, wet mouth with more than just his dick. The force was startling, he truly meant for this to last no more than a few minutes. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, but he didn’t pity her enough to stop. His thumb explored her mouth while he fucked it just a bit longer before removing it and wiping the wetness on the back of her dress.

His firm grasp laced into her thick tresses as he slammed his aching cock deep into the back of her throat. A quiet grunt of satisfaction emitted from his throat, watching her struggle and choke around his dick. She didn’t beg for mercy, though. In fact, her small hands grabbed at his still clothed thighs for support. She _so_ wanted him to relieve all the stress he’s been holding onto deep in her little throat. She wanted to see him smile softly at her as he congratulated her for helping him in such a way. She wanted to be of use to him.

Oh, and he would certainly find use in her. His pace was bruising even from the start, his dominant right hand gathering a handful of her hair as he quickly fucked her mouth. It’s just like how he’d envisioned it; the cute, plush curve of her lips suckling sweetly on his cock throughout his unrelenting thrusts. She forgets, just as she has been fantasizing about him, he’s been doing the same for her.   
She did her best to keep the suction on his cock unbroken, using her tongue to cover her bottom teeth to cushion his plowing. In truth, the crushing pace was already proving to be much more than she was expecting. His juicy cock pounding into her mouth was making her teeth cut against the bottom of her tongue. This in no way meant she intended to give up, though. Her body was absolutely aflame, both from the effort it took to maintain these body augmentations and how much she desperately wanted to suck every last drop of cum from his cock. The thought of the reward to come just about the only thing keeping her from collapsing under the pressure. Well, that and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Having your mouth destroyed by the object of your fantasies is apparently one hell of a drug.

Something that she’d foolishly forgotten to envision about his body was what his balls would be like. They were much more weighty than expected, slapping her chin and splattering the saliva that dribbled down her lips all over her cheeks and neck.  
His free hand gently petted the feline ears she’d so thoughtfully created just for his enjoyment. He couldn’t help but to think that he’d have to find a way to repay her for this kindness. Something would come to mind, but not right now. Right now he could only gaze down at her with parted lips, gasping quietly at how lovely she looked.   
“ _You’re taking my cock so well,_ ” his praises rolled off his tongue onto deaf ears. Her ears rung with his driving force, eyes half lidded and tears mixing with the dribble coating her hot, red cheeks. She wasn’t perceiving the same realm of reality as him anymore. The only things that existed for her was the head of his cock bruising the back of her throat and his heavy balls slapping her face. _Mmmm_ it’s everything she didn’t even know she wanted from him.

His bloodshot eyes trailed over her body as he caressed her ears, her tail flitted lazily behind her from side to side. He knew she didn’t possess conscious control over it, not in this disheveled state. Her dress had hiked up her back in the commotion, her ass freely exposed to the open air. Fuck, she wasn’t wearing any underwear? _God, she’s fucking cute._

A common misconception about Aizawa was that people assumed he liked sexy women, women like Nemuri that take thrill in the chase and embrace their sexuality publicly. No, he much preferred women that were cute, demure, and sweet. It makes him feel warm to see someone that no one would assume to want to be dominated completely fucked out.

Aizawa couldn’t last much longer like this, but he knew she wasn’t paying enough attention to hear his warning. His breath caught in his clenched teeth as he bottomed out in her throat, pushing far past her threshold as he painted her throat in his cum. Each surge made his cock twitch against her used tongue. With the last few spurts he pulled out and painted her cheeks, his expression absolutely craven when he finally released her from his bruising grasp.   
He took a half step back to admire his work, taking note of her every feature. Her red, bruised lips hung agape as her shaking arms struggled to withstand her weight, one of her feline ears bent and gasping for air after being denied it for so long. Stray brown hairs strewn all about her face clung to the dribble splattered all over the lower half of her face. Even her eyes were devoid of any sign of higher thinking, glazed over and full of love. It’d only been about seven minutes, maybe eight, but she looked like she’d taken it for three times as long.

Without warning, the body augmentations gave way and dissipated into the air. She was back to her normal form, though Aizawa still couldn’t help but to smile down at her. He gently, oh so gently, used his thumb to gather what was left of his spunk on her cheeks to feed it into her used up mouth. A whimper escaped her lips as she gratefully suckled it off his finger, even long after the taste was swallowed and gone she continued to suckle greedily. She could suck on his fingers for hours if he’d let her, she just loved the rough texture on her tongue.

They didn’t have hours though, lest he might actually let her. By all means, she deserved whatever she wanted after letting him destroy her throat like that. He easily tucked himself back into his pants before moving to comfort her.

“ _You did so well._ ” His praises were reciprocated with happy whimpers, as she was far too weak to respond properly. Aizawa didn’t mind. He pet her hair as he showered her with praise, telling her in a low, calming voice,” _You didn’t even ask for air, I’m so proud. You’re such a good girl, my good girl.”_

Morella buried her face in his shirt, nuzzling his firm stomach and humming in satisfaction at her work. She did do a good job, didn’t she? Oh, the pleasures of hard work.

“Thank you.” Her sore, tired voice whispered almost inaudibly against his shirt as her overtaxed hands splayed out over his lower back.

_Fucking hell_ , she just took a bruising face fucking and she wanted to thank him for it? Aizawa couldn’t possibly find a way to repay her for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last. Anyone have any suggestions of what I should include in it?


End file.
